ABC Short Story Kingdom Hearts Highschool
by LittleNelliel
Summary: A story I wrote for homework. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas got in trouble, again. Now they're in the office getting yelled by Pricipal Ansem for the burning of one lousy heartless. Punishment is issued and sadness for little Roxas follows. Slight yaoi hints since you can't write porn and turn it in to your teacher. Also posted on deviantArt under DeidaraEEvee.


Axel, Demyx, and Roxas shook in fear as Principal Ansem's words boomed out dangerous threats. Before appearing in the office, the three teens were caught trying to put out a fire that Axel started. Cid, the janitor, saw them out back by the woods trying to set a heartless on fire. " Did you really think you could get away with trying to cause _another_ school fire?", Ansem yelled. Eventually, the man calmed down and informed the three misfits of their punishment. " For Axel, since this is the... 43rd fire you've caused on school grounds, you will be suspended from school for a week starting on Monday. Going on to Demyx, obviously this is not the first fire you've helped Axel with, so you will be given two weeks of morning _and _afternoon detention." , He paused and looked at the two 11th graders, and could see past Axel's stone cold look to see that deep down he felt like a deer in headlights, frozen and scared. In Demyx, he could see the boy was terribly frightened, pulling at his blonde, mullet styled hair and chewing on his finger nails every so often. Just then his gaze shifted to Roxas, and he could see that the spiky blonde haired boy was physically shaking in his chair so much that you could see his chair move violently with him. Knowing that the 10th grader wanted to burst out of the room and cry to his older twin brother, Sora, he decided not to severely punish the younger teen despite his previous involvement in the many bad deed committed by the redhead pyromaniac and mullet haired guitarist. "Let's see Roxas, how about I let you off easy. My intentions are to make you have janitor duty with Cid for just this afternoon. ...Now get out of my office before I make your punishments even worse!", Ansem pointed towards the door and the three teens bolted out the door as fast as they could. Outside waiting for them were some of their closest friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, her twin Namine, and Axel and Demyz's best friends Siax, and Zexion, who was asleep on the bench next to Sora and Riku. "Quit crying Roxas, it's not like janitor duty is that bad.", Axel calmed the sobbing blonde who had attached himself to the older boy's black jacket. Roxas wanted to stop crying, but the fact that his best friend wouldn't be at school for a whole week made him feel guilty that he only had janitor duty, and to top it off, he was going to be stuck with Cid all afternoon. Siax walked over to Axel and tugged on his cheek as hard as he possibly could, which caused the redhead to yelp in pain. Tiny, invisible lightning bolts were shot between the two friends as they glared at one another. "Ugh, that really hurts you jerk.", Axel declared, pain completely visible on his face. "Vandalism, Axel! What you keep doing doing is getting yourself in trouble because of this whole fire obsession of yours. Xemnas, I mean Ledaer, will kill you when he finds out you've been suspended, again! ", Siax finally let go of Axel's cheek, which left a mark as red as Axel's hair. " You guys, why don't we just put this event behind us and worry about getting to class. ", Kairi suggested and everyone agreed to leave for class, but Demyx kept getting the feeling that he was forgetting something important to him. Zexion woke up in the office hallway only to see no one around, so he glanced at the clock on the wall to realize it was 3:37 in the afternoon and everyone left him.

* * *

This is my homework that I have to turn in on Monday. Stupid, I know, but it could be about whatever you wanted. I don't think it has 5 complex and compound sentences like it should but I can spare a few points off my grade for a story like this. I tried to refrain from cursing or being inapropriate so I wouldn't get introuble, but nothing will keep me from having yaoi! It's hard to tell but slight hints are where Roxas is crying to Axel and Demyx is thinking he forgot 'something important to him' (wink wink). I'm going to fail Languge Arts, aren't I. So anyways, don't expect anything new soon unless it's a short KH story or something like that. Also sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes there may be. I use a spell check website because my microsoft word needs a product code but there still might be grammer mistakes.


End file.
